1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanding device, and in particular, to a sanding device capable of automatically conforming to a contour of a surface of an object.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The sanding surface of the prior art sanding pads is substantially flat and rigid. Thus, they do not bend easily which makes sanding uneven surfaces difficult. These prior art sanding devices do not conform to changing surface areas. If there is a rounded or irregular area, the prior art sanding pads have the tendency to sand the high area too much and the low area too little. To combat this problem, some sanding devices are adjustable. However, these devices require manual adjustments which causes slow-down in the project.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a sanding device that automatically conforms to the contours of an object's surface. The sanding device of the present invention overcomes these drawbacks in the prior art by automatically conforming to the contours of an object's surface without manual adjustment, thereby allowing even sanding on uneven surfaces.